REIN
by BaffledQuxxn
Summary: "You can't rein in something that was always meant to be free." All Lorna Cain wanted was to get her mother out, not fall for someone who thinks they're a 'bad' man. Her eyes were going to roll out of their sockets if she heard him say that one more god damn time. COMING FEBRUARY 25TH 2019
1. Chapter 1

Okay if you guys want to see who the characters are then please visit wither my wattpad or quotev account both under the name pixketeer as well as you'll be introduced to all the characters.

Otherwise

 **!WARNING!**

This story will contain spoilers for RDR2. This story will also have/mention **violence** , **rape** , **killing** , **gore** , **swearing** , **racism** and possibly **sexual scenes**. So please read at your own risk

 **~ INTRODUCING ~**

Penelope Cruz

 _as_

 **Lorna Cain**

Katy Jurado

 _as_

 **Sonia Cain**

Tommy Lee Jones

 _as_

 **'Earl' Royston Pritchard**

Matt Smith

 _as_

 **Cedric Pritchard**

Damian Lewis

 _as_

 **Benjamin Pritchard**

Dana Delay

 _as_

 **Margaret Pritchard**

 **~ OTHER CHARACTERS ~**

Angela Basset

 _as_

 **Tammy** **Strandburg**

Ileana D'Cruz

 _as_

 **Alice Nair**

Chance Perdomo

 _as_

 **Henry Coleman**

 **RED DEAD REDEMPTION CAST AS THEMSELVES**

This story will take place before the events of RDR2 so that we can get to know the characters and Lorna's background, it will then later move into the beginning of RDR2. the beginning of the storyline for rdr2 should start at either chapter seven or eight.

This story will also eventually be posted on my **Wattpad** and **Quotev** accounts (and **AO3** if I can ever be bothered) under the name **Pixketeer**.


	2. COMING FEBRUARY 25TH

The start of this story will be coming February 25th at the latest. Mean while enjoy all these images.

Also I'm still really caught between a sad ending and a happy ending, idk like I want everyone to be happy, but then I want them to suffer lol. That sounds so mean.

Tell me what you would like to happen with the ending before the real timeline of the story begins because it's going to affect the whole book's outcome.


	3. PROLOGUE

**{ MARCH 19TH 1869 }**

 **{ HUELVA, SPAIN }**

Sonia Cain would like to say that she hadn't made many a mistake in the short nineteen years that she had been alive. However the horrible truth was that her only biggest mistake was made the day she decided that she wanted to find a better life for herself outside of her home town in Spain, were she wouldn't be married off to some lowlife that would make her bare child after child and eventually become sick and frail like her own mother had become.

No, she wanted to experience the taste of adventure and freedom that she had heard about from the foreign men that would pass through the town from time to time, how they _'Didn't follow the rules of the law, not when they could have the choice of their own freedom!'_ or at least that's what she had thought she heard from the limited english she could understand.

So, at the tender age of fifteen she had decided that, when she reached the age of adulthood, she would move all the way from her home country and to the country of freedom, United States of America, were she would start the beginning of her new life.

She started her journey by asking the people who spoke english to help teach her, in exchange for small bits and pieces that she had pickpocketed from passersby that the could sell in exchange for money. It wasn't an easy feat, in fact she struggled greatly with the language and found that it was hard to roll her tongue around certain words that were too sophisticated for her foreign mouth to pronounce, and after find that she would never be able to learn every word that was trying to be taught to her she asked that they just teach her the simple means of being able to keep a conversation, as she'd at least need to be able to find a job while she was there before she were to be able to commence her full journey of freedom.

The next step she took was collecting money to be able to actually get across the long journey at sea and being able to afford food and accommodation whilst over there. She did this by begging for money, stealing from the unaware as they were walking past her, and seeling the eggs and vegetables that were produced from her family's farm. Of course she couldn't keep all the share, so she took small percentages from it and gave half of that share to her unsuspecting father who took whatever was given to him to spend on things that were only ever for himself, such as alcohol and cigars, before giving the rest to her sick and weak mother who was still working when she should have been in bed resting.

The final step Sonia took was, on the day of her nineteenth birthday, organizing for a boat to take her across the sea to a town called Saint Denis (that she had heard about from the lips of the men that would travel through, about how big and popular the town was) where she would ultimately begin her journey. It was difficult trying to find time to actual set up a boat with all of her other responsibilities going on, plus helping her mother with her five younger brothers, but she managed to squeeze in a short time frame were she was able to get away from the farm. And so the date was set, she would leave her previous life behind the day after her birthday.

Sonia honestly did feel bad about leaving her mother (Sofía) and brothers (Samual, Diego, Simón, Martín and little Javier) behind to deal with their drunken father and the debt that would most likely come once she had left, afterall her brothers weren't old enough to be selling whatever was grown on the farm and she was the one that brang in all the money for the household. However, she knew that she would have to go, otherwise her mother would soon begin to start agreeing with her father about needing a husband.

And so as she left at the dead of night, leaving a farewell letter for the reason that she had suddenly up and left, she kissed her sleeping mothers forehead in a soreful goodbye and checked one last time that her brothers were all safe and asleep. She snuck out the back door, her satchel of money and small amount of food and water attached to her hip as she took off in a sprint to the docks that awaited her.

Once she reached the docks she took in a deep breath of air, trying to catch her breath after the short sprint, before find the man that would take her to Saint Denis. She timidly walked up to him before speaking in broken english.

"Senor? You take me to Saint Denis? I have money.."

The older male had looked down his nose at her before giving a slight smirk as he took her in. He held out his hand as he waited for the money. "Of course miss, just $30 and you will be set for your journey."

Although reluctant to hand over more then fifty per cent of her money, she knew that if she didn't do it know then there would never be another chance like this. So she handed it over and boarded the boat.

The boat journey there went for the course of two months, with a limited supply of food and water, as well as the motion sickness that came with it, she had started to think that the journey really wasn't worth it. However once she had reached the dock of Saint Denis she had known that she had made the right decision, even if she had been dehydrated and underweight. Atleast at the time she had thought that it was the best decision.

 **{ MAY 21ST, 1869 }**

 **{ SAINT DENIS }**

For the first few months after she had arrived she was lucky enough to find a job working in a tailors, were she put her limited knowledge of sewing to work. She was surprised that she had been hired to begin with because, well, she was a women of colour that had little to no knowledge on sewing. She was even more surprised when she wasn't immediately fired for accidentally stabbing many clients with the needle.

Then, one night as she was walking to the small room that she was renting for the time being with the small amount of money she was making, she was grabbed from behind and before she could even scream out for help a rope was tied around her mouth, muffling her cries. She squirmed and kicked and tried to shout but was rendered useless when she was forced into the back of a carriage and a cloth of chemicals was forced over her mouth and nose, knocking her unconscious.

The next interactions were very unclear and blurry to herself, she couldn't for the life of her make sense of what was happening or how long it had been. She did remember the sound of voices shouting and the feeling of being pushed and hauled around like a lifeless corpse.

The next time she awoke she was laying on a small uncomfortable bed with in a small room. The walls were faded with the wallpaper slowly peeling off. There was a small chair in the corner of the room and a rotting dresser was against the wall. It was also freezing, with only a ratty thin blanket to cover her, and not a lot of light was available. The room also had a stale musty smell to it that made her nauseous whenever she were to breathe in.

She gave a groan as she groggily sat up, a slight headache taking over her. As she got her bearings back she found that she had been changed out of her more sophisticated robes and into a maid like outfit. There was also ankle cuffs around her ankles that limmited her to take small steps at a time.

Just as she was beginning to panic, releasing that _'yes, she had in fact been kidnapped'_ , the door was pushed open and a black lady, slightly older than herself, wearing a similar outfit, stepped in. as soon as the lady had seen that she was awake and up, she rushed over to her.

"You're finally 'wake! 'Aster Pritchard will 'ave you straight to work, _no doubt_." The last part being a mumble more so for herself.

Seeing that Sonia wasn't moving she forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pushing her to the door. "Come! Come! I'm in charge of gettin' you ready to be the mistresses house maid! I don' wanna be getting in trouble for your own mistakes."

Sonia followed behind the lady with heavy steps, the chains weighing her down. "Excuse me? Where am I? And who are you?"

The lady raised her eyebrows at her before answering. "You're at the Pritchard Estate, run by Earl Royston Pritchard 'imself. You're to be Mrs. Pritchard's personal maid. And ma name is Tammy Strandburg, another maid of this estate."

Tammy glanced done at the chains that hang around this young woman's feet and couldn't help but grimace a little at the familiar sight. It was after all only a few years ago that she herself was in the exact same position as this women that was only a few years younger than herself, the scarring around her ankles giving every indication. Lost, confused, beaten, drugged and worn down. It was rough at the start, she tried to escape numerous times and got heavily beat for it. Left her limping for a few weeks and a nasty bruised rib that took just as long to heal. She eventually learnt that there was never really gonna be a chance for her to escape, giving up on the notion completely.

She tried to shake those painful thoughts away as she faced back ahead. "Hey, what's ya name anyway. Can't just keep callin' you girl forever."

"S-Sonia Cain."

"Well it's nice ta meet ya Sonia Cain. It would 'ave been better to honestly never have met ya however." At the bewildered look that she received from Sonia she quickly backtracked her words. "What I mean is that _you_ darlin' have landed yourself in some unfortunate circumstances. Let me put it real simple for ya. Just like myself ya, and a majority of the rest of the servants in this place, have been kidnapped and sold as a slave to work for the rest of ya life under the ruling of the master of dis manner, Royston Pritchard. You try and escape or steal somethin', prepare for a beating of a lifetime or even death, you might even one day be praying for it. My advice from one person that has gone through with all of these tings, keep your head lowered and follow any order you are given by ."

The rest of the walk was an uncomfortable silence for Sonia after learning of all this information. ' _To think.. All I wanted was a better life and a chance of freedom in the land that was renowned for its freedom. The biggest mistake of my life, and yet there is no going back… mama, why was I so foolish...'_ As Sonia thought of all this she couldn't help but wish her mother was right beside her trying to comfort her and bring her reasurences. But she knew that was never going to be possible. It must have been karma finally catching up with herself for leaving her poor mother and brothers behind.

 **{ JUNE 19TH, 1869 }**

 **{ PRITCHARD ESTATE - SAINT DENIS }**

The next month of her life within the manor was one of a complete nightmare. She tried to do everything that was requested of her as fast and neat as possible. Yet it never seemed to please the ever rotten lady that was Mrs. Margaret Pritchard. Every little thing she was asked to do was either wrong or wasn't good enough, no matter how much she improved from when she had first started her new life as a slave. The lady Pritchard wasn't afraid to throw around abusive language and slurs, a lot of the time being about the colour of her skin or the limited english she could speak or the accent she had, as well as physically abusing her as well.

She couldn't quite comprehend completely why she was getting this kind of treatment, afterall she hadn't even tried to escape once unlike a majority of the other slaves that had lived there. She was adventurous, not stupid or brave.

In fact she already had numerous scars littering her body from tea cups being thrown because the tea was too hot or there wasn't enough sugar in it, most of the time she wasn't able to dodge fast enough. She also still had large bruises covering her body and nail marks from a recent attack that she had to undergo from her mistress.

The rest of the family wasn't any better.

The sons of the estate, Benjamin and Cedric Pritchard (seven and ten respectively), were likely the spawns of satan himself. Benjamin took after his mother in both the looks and personality department, with a mop of fiery red hair and a nasty sneer on his young face that shouldn't ever be on someone so young, he would take any chance her could to belittle and hurt any of the maids of the manner. He would throw temper tantrums that would leave many rooms within the estate a complete wreck and then blame it on the closest maid who would then be punished severely.

Cedric on the other hand was slightly more mature than his younger brother however just as bad in a more reserved way, most similarly to his father. The young blonde had an almost emotionless stare to him that set of every nerve within the Sonia's body on end. Instead of outright showing his annoyance or rage he would instead do things to the maids within the manor. Sonia had fallen victim to numerous occurrences that had happened because of him. She had been pushed down the stairs, which had almost broken her arm and ankle, had numerous thumb tacks placed upon her bed that punctured her all over as she had went to lay down. The worst thing that she had however fallen victim to was the time that he had slipped a small amount of a poisonous plant inside of her water that had made her choke and come quite close to dying if he had added anymore of the plant to her drink.

However nothing could compare to the head of the estate, the Earl Royston Pritchard. A slimy scumbag that tried to always keep a facade of emptiness on when in reality he was an old disgusting man that prayed on the younger slaves of the manner. Sonia had fallen victim to many occurences of his where she was summoned to his office and instead of being given a job, she would be groped and humiliated before being sent away. However she had never been raped, unlike a few of the other maids and for that she would be forever grateful.

That gratefulness wouldn't last forever.

It was a week after her first month working in the estate. She has been cleaning her lady's room, tidying it up and changing the sheets for fresh ones. had taken her sons out for the afternoon to get them some more fitted clothes as they were growing boys. Sonia had thought that would remain in his office finishing off paperwork until he was called upon to have his dinner. She hadn't expected for him to burst through the bedroom door, a slight stumble in his step and the faint smell of alcohol lingering on him.

"Well, if it ain't miss exotic - _hicc_ \- I have - have been waitin' weeks for my bloody wife to be gone just to get you for myself."

As his words began to proses she tried to find a way out of the situation. She didn't want to end up like one of those other maid's that had fallen victim to the likes of this dirty man, broken in every way.

"S-Senor, please! I beg you not to-"

"Ain't care for what you beggin' for. I'll get what I want, _when_ I want it."

Although he was slightly stumbling and swaying to and fro like he was walking upon a ship he was still faster and stronger then herself, managing to quickly corner her, grabber her harshly and throw her onto the bed. He quickly began to lift her skirt up, hitching her legs under his arms so that she wouldn't be able to kick him in the face or push him off.

Sonia kicked and squirmed and thrashed and tried to scream but _he just wouldn't let go!_

As she heard the sound of a zipper being undone she knew that if she weren't able to get out from under him soon then she would become like the others. And so her struggling become even more apparent yet it did not stop him, if anything it egged him.

Finally he managed to get inside of her.

She screamed.

From within the manor the rest of the staff kept their heads bowed and continued on with there work, the scream ringing through the whole manor, sorrow for the poor girl held deep within them knowing that they couldn't do anything. Almost all of the female staff within the estate had experienced the same thing, and almost all of them had reacted the same way the first time he had done it, with no one coming to help them. They all later learnt that anyone that came to try and help while he was in the process would end up hanged. They knew when they were useless in a situation.

Tammy couldn't help the silent tear that left her eyes as she too continued to do her chore of scrubbing the floors, ignore all sounds she could hear coming from the door a few doors down. She, like the others, had been in that situation. However she never cried for the others, unlike for this girl. She cried because she had grown attached to the young spanish girl and would have hoped to god that she wouldn't have to experience it. She had hoped, and it hadn't worked.

It was ten minutes before he was done, leaving her in a sobbing mess half naked on a sheet that she would no doubt have to wash and change again. She was in shock and couldn't move. She didn't understand what had just happened, she didn't _want_ to. She only somewhat came out of her shock after a hand was gently laid onto her shoulder, who knows how long after she had been assaulted. Naturally she flinched away from the gentle touch.

"Hey, hey now. Ya alright." At the familiar voice Sonia looked up and burst into more tears as she threw herself onto Tammy, clinging onto her like she was a life line that would keep her safe.

"Lets get ya too ya room. Don't you be worrin' 'bout your jobs for today, I'll do them for today. But you gotta get back into it tomorrow otherwise the miss will 'ave you punished for skipping jobs."

Sonia could only nod weakly as she was lead away, silent sobs still raking her body.

 **{ OCTOBER 15TH, 1869 }**

 **{ PRITCHARD ESTATE - SAINT DENIS }**

A few months later, Sonia tried to end her own life.

It wasn't completely because she was raped, no, but it was a major part of the reason. The other reason was that she had become pregnant by the filthy bastard child.

She honestly didn't notice until one day when she looked down and realized that a mildly big bump had been forming when she thought she was only getting bigger. She also had no signs that she was pregnant, which she had gathered from helping her mother with her younger brothers births. Her mother was often vomiting and tired, often having sore breasts and the need to pee constantly. Sonia had only one of these symptoms which was always being tired, but nothing else and had passed it off because of the labor that she was doing.

Sonia didn't believe that she should or could damn a child to a lifestyle like the one she was forced to live and she herself hadn't wanted to continue on with this lifestyle, especially with the always looming threat of being taken advantage of again. So she tried to kill herself to save them both.

But Tammy had come in just at the right time to stop her from doing such a thing, taking the knife she had stolen from the kitchen and throwing it across the room where it clattered against the wall.

"What are ya thinkin' ya stupid girl! Tryin' ta end ya life like that, because ya have a baby grown-"

"H-How do you know about that?!"

Tammy shook her head in disbelief before pulling the young girl towards her. "Well it's pretty fuckin' obvious, you've 'ad a bump for at least three months now. And considering there was no period rag that I had to clean from ya for the past fours months, of course it was going to be obvious."

"Then you must understand why I want to end it all, I can't damn a child to a life like this!" Sonia broke down into sobs as she was held even closer to Tammy, just the thought of it making her upset.

"Ya gotta treat dis child as ya saving grace. Sure it was conceived under the worst circumstances, but maybe you will be able to save this child from a life like dis. Just give it a chance at life, please I beg of ya."

Sonia couldn't wrap her head around why on earth Tammy would even try and convince her to keep the child of a dirty man, where it would no doubt be constantly abused and mistreated the same way that she was being treated, if not worse. When it all came down to it, it made more sense to not bring it into this environment.

However as she did think about it, she realized that no matter what she were to do there was no possible way that if she were to have the child that she would be able to give it away. If anyone were to find out that _that man_ had forced himself onto a helpless maid and _conceived_ a bastard child from it, then he would be ruined. She knew that this child would never escape like herself.

And the more she thought of what she had almost done to herself, the more scared she become when she realized no matter how shitty her life was, she did not want to die.

And so she sat there in silence, staring straight ahead, her eyes glazed over as tears fell from her eyes, Tammy holding onto her tightly as her only source of light in her slowly dimming world.

 **{ MARCH 26TH, 1870 }**

 **{ PRITCHARD ESTATE, MAIDS QUARTERS - SAINT DENIS }**

The past five months leading up until the birth of her child had been one straight out of a nightmare.

As soon as the estate had realized that Sonia cain was indeed pregnant everyone had been in out right shock, which was to be expected from such news. Some of the staff even had the nerve to say she was whoring herself to the master so she could get pregnant to try and get out of the estate, some of the maids even commenting that it was a pretty smart idea.

Sonia couldn't understand why they thought that she would do such a thing after hearing her cries for help after the incident.

The worst, of course was . It was to be expect that the lady Pritchard would certainly not be happy, after all it proved that her husband had been cheating on her, with one of the maids no less. She had been taking out her anger with all those around her, even hitting her children at some point in the past month because she had been so angered. That same night that she had found out the truth she had gone to her husband and demand that he sell and kill the baby that was growing within Sonia's body. He had refused, saying that ' _his reputation will be tarnished if people had realized that he had sold and killed one of the staff that worked beneath him_ '.

was indeed furious.

on the other hand had been more nervous and reserved, only threatening Sonia once with what would happen if she were to tell anyone outside of the manner what he had done to her and that the child was his own.

" _You tell anyone about what has happened within this estate than you should find yourself in a much worse situation that you are in now! Ya hear me girl!?"_

She had in fact heard him and listened very closely.

So for the past five months she had continued her work with a bit more difficulty, because of her growing stomach, and cruelty, her head kept down and always away from a visitors prying eyes so that they could not know the truth of her. The only thing that had been keeping her sane was Tammy and a new maid that she had befriended, Alice Nair a young girl of indian descent, even younger than herself at _fifteen,_ that had be brought into the manor after one of the older maids had died from _unknown_ causes. Sonia didn't believe that they were really unknown.

She also had been gifted a book by Tammy as a present to 'congratulate' her for the baby, the title being Lorna Doone. Sonia had instantly fallen in love with the book and it's characters, especially Lorna. Being it was the first gift she had ever gotten and the first english book she had completely read through, she of course fell in love of it, keeping it close and personal to her being.

It was a cold march night the night that her water broke.

She had been getting ready to go to bed, her hand resting against her aching back, when she had suddenly felt a small popping sensation come from within her and the slowly trickle of water leak down her leg. As she look down at her leg in a panic a searing pain shot through her stomach causing her to bend over and let out a pained filled groan.

"Miss Tammy! Miss Tammy! Please hurry here! I need help -"

The one to the enter the room and see her in distress was little Alice who had quickly rushed over to get her to lie down as Sonia continued to moan and groan. She began setting up pillows beneath Sonia, panic in her voice as she too started to call out to Tammy.

Tammy quickly had come into the room. "What is with all dis noise - oh dear.. Come on, move over Alice, go and get some warm water and towels, we're gonna need it."

Alice had quickly rushed away.

The next few hours of the night were spent with trying to get the baby out of Sonia without causing any problems for her. Nobody else had come to help, as most of them honestly had wanted nothing to do with the women after it had gotten out that she was pregnant.

As Sonia began to scream from the increase in pain, Tammy had to get a part of her bed sheets before forcing her to clamp her teeth onto it so that she wouldn't make to much noise that the Pritchard's would be disturbed. ' _Lords know what they would do to the poor woman.._ ' Tammy thought before quickly shaking her head and focusing on the task at hand, looking in between the young woman's legs before seeing a small head become visible as Sonia pushed.

"Come on now dear, ya almost got it out. I can see it's little head!"

Sonia gave another muffled scream as she squeezed tighter onto Alice's hand, who had come back and whispered encouraging words to her. With another painful push and scream, there was the sound of an infants scream and the pain that she had helt was relieved some.

Tammy stared at the naked and crying infant and couldn't help a small smile come onto her face as she wrapped it in an old blanket. "Well, I'll be damned. What a beautiful little girl ya 'ave had, miss Sonia." _'Especially considering who the father is.'_ Tammy thought to herself in silences

"M-My baby, please give her.."

Tammy gently handed over the still crying baby and watched in adoration as Sonia, although tired andvery sweat and no doubt in pain, gently hush and quieted the baby before feeding her.

Alice glanced over Sonia's shoulder and couldn't help but let out quiet sounds of adoration. "And what's you gonna be calling her miss Sonia? She's quite lovely.."

Sonia smiled at the both of them.

"She'll be my little Lorna."

* * *

 **Lol what a shit reason to name ur daughter.**

 **Jk I just liked the name and there was a book with the heroine as it and i'm like 'hey a reason.'**

 **Any way I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and Sonia so far, the rest of the story will be focused on Lorna and we won't be seeing Sonia for a few more chapters after the next one.**

 **PUBLISHED: 25/2/2019**

 **EDITED: -**


	4. CHAPTER ONE

_**The Beginning Of Lorna Cain**_

 **{ APRIL 17TH, 1889 }**

 **{ SAINT DENIS }**

Lorna Cain grew to be quite the rebellious little thing.

She was nothing like her mother had thought she would grow to be. From the way that Lorna had been treated her whole life growing up in the Pritchard estate, Sonia had thought that the girl would grow to be timid, shy and nervous. However she was nothing of the sorta. In fact she was the exact opposite, a brash and bold girl that could be very loud.

Lorna Cain would be described by many as a wildcard with a rebellious streak that it was a wonder that she hadn't been hanged yet for all the things she had done while she had been in the manor.

Her mother always worried for the girl, she was sometimes too out of control and it would and had cost her dearly. After all, she had already had her ring finger on her right hand and two toes removed as a punishment, though, those were tales for another time.

The first time that her mother could remember her child being punished was when she was only five years old. Lorna had broken a very expensive vase that was very proud of and loved to show off to her guests. Once Lorna had broken it she had run away giggling madly, and that was probably what had gotten her in most trouble, she hadn't even felt sorry for accidentally breaking it. Of course, Sonia had tried to lesson any punishment that her child received but was persistent and had her lashed by a whip five times for how ever many years she was old, and had forced Sonia to watch as her daughter was forced to undergo the treatment, having to listen and watch as her daughter screamed and cried as the welts had appeared on her back.

This had proved that would go to extreme lengths to see the suffering of them both.

Of course no of the punishments that she had received ever deterred her, if anything it drove her forward. She just became more careful with how she was around the heads of the house. And there devil of children that like to torment her at any given moment.

Like when she had been thirteen, they had snuck up on her while she was washing some of their clothing down by the lake that the estate had, and pushed her into the lake. Although Lorna didn't know how to swim, as the lake hadn't been very big, it was the fact that the younger of the two boys, Benjamin, had kept her under and wouldn't allow for her to breathe. They had almost killed her that day if it weren't for miss Alice having spotted them doing it.

"Let go of miss Lorna at once! Y'know what ya father would have to say know don't ya?!"

Both of the young men, now twenty-one and twenty-four, who really should have matured by now, did let go of the girl but not before they had kicked the rest of the clothes that had been cleaned into the mud, Benjamin spitting on Alice as they walked passed. Both had known not to push it, as they would be punished by there father if it was found out that they had hurt the young girl. Because although their father just as well liked the girl as much as they did, he still had a strong fear of being found out to be the father of a bastard child, as well as being found out for the rape of her mother.

Alice had quickly rushed into the lake to drag the cough and spluttering girl, that had tears streaming down her face from pain, out of the water and onto the bank, where she gave her back a few hard pats to try and get rid of any water that might still be in her.

"Thank ya miss Alice, the fuckers are gonna pay for that fure sure -" Lorna said around heavy coughing.

"You know not to say such things Lorna," Alice scolded with a frown. "Where did you even here such things?"

Lorna gave her a cheeky grin as she wiped away the curl hair that stuck to her head. "Why from the whore of the manner herself, Mrs. Margaret Pritchard."

She got a flick on the ear for her use of another bad word. "Ya know you shouldn't be saying such things 'bout Lady Pritchard -"

"There ain't nothing Lady about her, only a pig-headed bitch-"

"Lorna! Stop that." She could only sigh at the girls antics, knowing that nothing she could say would change her mind. "Anyway we best to go get you dried up quickly so you can finish ya work and ya don't need any more punishments. You've lost enough toes."

That was just one of many torments she had to endure from her supposed half brothers, but she always remembered to get them back just as bad, just making sure that they would never know it was actually her. She was pretty sure that they had there suspisounces of who it actually was.

It wasn't always bad at the manor. Lorna had a loving mother that if needed would cuddle and hold her at night when she was at her most vulnerable, when her nightmares from her life came to haunt her, because although she pretended that all the things that had been done to her had not affected her, the dreams she would get from them would suggest otherwise.

Her mother was also one of her teachers that taught her all about her heritages and her personal life all the way back in Spain, teaching her Spanish as well. However Lorna's mother could be a bit of a push over, and although she didn't like to admit it, Lorna was not proud of that fact. She wanted her mother to stand up for herself. She wanted her mother to have a sense of adventure and try and get out. But Lorna did know that if her mother probably were to try and escape she would be killed if she was caught, as she was getting older and was easily replaceable.

The main mentor that Lorna looked up to and probably learnt the most from was Miss Tammy. Tammy had help her read and write english, and when know one was around would even let her read some of the books that the manor had in the library (her favourite being about Norse mythology). She had also been taught how to be brave and stand up for what she believed in when it was necessary. How to follow your heart, even when you were stuck. And when they had half of a sunday off Tammy and herself would often sneak out and take gun shooting lessons from a young man that Lorna had manipulated by flirted with him to making him teach them both. She could admit that she was surprised he had fallen for such awful flirting. While Tammy hadn't picked up on the knack of shooting, Lorna was slowly become a very good shot, almost hitting every bottle that they would practice on.

And last there was Miss Alice, the more reserved and quiet one of the bunch that taught her how to act gentle and slightly flirty so that she could get her own way by using what she had to offer. The most surprising thing that Alice had probably taught Lorna was how to throw a knife and pick pocket. Although she wasn't very good at pickpocketing yet it had been a more of a recent lesson that she still needed a lot of work on. She hadn't thought that such a sweet person would have had it in them. But because of Alice, Lorna was able to get things from men that she otherwise would have never gotten if she were to ever need it, such as medicine for her mother and food when the staff weren't being rationed enough. Lorna would soon be putting all of those lessons to good use.

A few months before her nineteenth birthday, Lorna began to plan her and her mother's escape. She had planned to get her mother and herself out first before getting both Tammy and Alice out because it had seemed that her mother's mental state had been slowly slipping away recently with the way that she would blankly stare at walls, or forgetting who her own daughter was at times. She wanted to get her mother help as soon as possible and the only way to be able to do that was to get her out.

Her plan would commence about a month after her nineteenth birthday, when the only one to remain in the manor would be herself. Her sons and husband would be out on official business, and the boys father was no doubt trying to find wives for the devil boys and teaching them the proper ways of running a business even if they seemed to be much too old to still need teaching.

Lorna had told the plan to both Tammy and Alice who both agreed that it would be best to get her mother out while she still had a bit of her mental health left. But both of the older women had disagreed about coming back to get them, saying that _'it would be such a stupid move to risk her own neck for a couple of older women'_.

Lorna was still going to get them out, she didn't view it as any inconvenience.

So in the month of april, the day that most of the servants had gone to help set up for a ball that was going to take place and the Lords of the manor were out socializing, Lorna took over her mother's duties of serving tea to . Packing a bag of what little clothing she had, bread she had stolen and a canteen of water, leaving it within her and her mother shared room to quickly collect on her way to get her mother. She slip into the boiling water a sleeping nightshade that would make the women go into a coma like state briefly were it would allow for enough time to get both her mother and herself out.

Wheeling the tea cart into 's study, Lorna put on her best and fakest smile as she created the lady. "Good evenin' Lady Pritchard."

The Lady Pritchard that sat on a plush sofa reading a book turned before she had turned her nose up in disgust as Lorna had enter, like a foul smell had entered the room. "What do you want, you filthy bastard child? Where is your whore of a mother? _She_ was the one that was supposed to be serving me."

Lorna felt her smile began to twitch as she tried to keep her facade. She could ignore the comments about about herself, but not about her mother. She just had to keep up the act for a few more minutes and then she would high tail it out of there for good.

She brang the cart over beside the women and picked up the tea pot as she began pouring it into a cup. "Well, M'lady ma mother isn't feeling very well and she didn't want you ta catch whatever she might have, so she sent me in 'er place. I hope it wouldn't be of much inconvenience."

grimaced at the girl, sneering as she answered. "Well she best stay far from me until she is better. I don't need to catch whatever that dirty women may have." She took the cup that had been placed in front of her and gave it a sniff, wrinkling her nose in confusion. "What is this? It smells…. Off."

Lorna put on an easygoing smile as she answered. "Ah, M'lady, good that ya notice it was a new blend that one of the maids had picked up. I think they called it essiac tea that the indians use to help keep healthy and stop cancers from growin'. It has a bitter kinda taste though, I must warn ya, so it's probably best to add sugar." Essiac tea looked nothing like what was in the cup that was holding, it was more of a yellow colour. Of course no lady would know the difference as it was only recently come into the homes of the rich and wasn't very popular, at least that was what Lorna was hoping for.

"No, I will not add sugar. I don't want to become fat." said in a sneer. "If you say that it has health benefits then it must be able to keep me slim as well then." she mumbled the last part to herself before hesitantly bringing it towards her mouth and take a sip. She smack her lips in confusion at the taste and the slight tingly feeling that was spreading through her mouth. "What on earth is that dreadful taste? It feels like my mouth is going numb -" A choking cough escaped her mouth as she brought a hand to her throat, dizziness coming over her vision. She looked towards Lorna in confusion only to she a wide grin splitting across the young girls face.

Lorna watched insatisfaction and sick amusement as face twisted into realization at what had happened. She watched as tried and failed to call out for help but only coughs and splutters left her mouth. Finally she watched fell off of the coach and collapsed onto the floor, knocked out into a coma like state that wouldn't allow for her to wake up for at least a few hours and would also make it seem like she was dead an almost non existent heart beat and deathly cold skin.

"Next time I see ya will be when it's time to bury you six feet under." Lorna spat at her collapsed form. "Nasty bitch." She quickly robbed her of any jewellery she found on the lady that she could sell later before calmly walking out of the room, smiling and nodding to any maid that walked past to not seem suspicious.

Once she had reached her room she quickly grabbed her bag, stuffing the jewellery into it, before heading out to wear her mother sat near the stables, sweeping the floor.

Lorna gently grabbed a hold of her mother and began leading her into the stable of a bay coated thoroughbred stallion that became high on alert as they walked closer.

"Lorna, what on earth are you doing? I thought that you were serving Lady Pritchard-"

Lorna quickly began to saddle the horse as she answered her mother in a hurry. "Mama, I can get us both out of here! I've put that _woman_ into a sleep like state. But we've gotta go now or they'll notice that something was wrong real soon."

Just as Lorna finished saying that a shout and scream was heard from within the manor, calling that the lady had been killed. ' _If only that were the case.._ ' Lorna shook those thoughts as she continued to tack up the horse, equipping her supplies onto the saddle.

Sonia looked confused at the manor before looking back at Lorna, gently shaking her head as she slowly backed away. "Oh Lorna, ya know I can't go with ya.. I'm getting to old and I'd just be slowing you down."

Lorna gave a heartbroken expression as she realized that no matter what she did or said her mother would not be coming with her. She still tried to convince her otherwise. "B-But mama, please.. You are not well, I can get you far away from here and get you help. Even miss Tammy and miss Alice agree that it would be best for ya -"

Sonia cut her off firemly. "No. Lorna, I beg of ya, please forget about me and go live a life that I could never give you where you could be _free_ and _happy_ -"

" - But I couldn't be either of those things if _you_ ain't there with me -"

The sound of shouting began to get louder as the workers of the mansion began to look for the culprit.

Sonia gave her daughter a watery warm smile as she brought her into what would be probably the last hug she would ever give. "No. I know you, you are brave and courageous and are willing to do whatever it takes to do what you think is _right_! Lorna you have a chance to go now and live your dream! Please leave while you still have the chance." Sonia began pushing her towards the saddled horse, watching as Lorna got onto the saddle in reluctance, tears trickling down her face. "Go life a life that's worth living."

"Mama, please! -"

Sonia gave the horses rump a hard wake that had it give a paniced whinny before sending it into a fast gallop towards the open gates of the estate. Lorna looked back towards her mother, tears still trickling down her face, who sent her one last smile before she rushed away before she could be caught at the scene.

Lorna turned to face forward on the saddle getting a tight grip on the horses reins and giving it a hard tug to the left as the went flying onto the streets of Saint Denis, almost hitting people on the streets.

" _I promise you with ma last dying breath that I will get you the freedom that you deserve, mother. Tammy. Alice."_

 **{APRIL 20TH, 1889}**

 **{UNKNOWN}**

The next few days for Lorna were rough. Her horse would get spooked at the smallest of noises and had already bolted with her on him more then once, which had taken half an hour each time to calm him down and another hour to make him move at a faster pace. What little supplies she had packed were not enough to reach the closest town were she could restock and she would soon have to resort to teaching herself how to hunt when she didn't even have half a clue where to begin.

For now she had set up a small camp a little away from the road were she wouldn't be spotted if someone were to pass by, after all she was on the run now, posters more than likely being placed up for the capture of herself.

There wasn't much that she had. She had tried to set a small campfire, but could barely get the sparks to come from the wood, so she had to take the coat that she brang with her and tightly wrap it around herself for the cold nights of april.

Just as she began to doze off the sound of leaves being crunch could be heard. Her horse began to stamp nervously and she for now ignored what had originally awoken her. She quietly walked towards her horse and began to try and shush him, trying to make him calm down so he wouldn't bolt. Just as she began to pat him there was the sound of a growl. The next thing she knew was that her horse had reared up, knocking her onto her back and causing her to become winded, and bolted out of sight, taking what little supplies and money she had on her.

"Ah! Ya fuckin' scared little shit! The next time I get to ya I'm sendin' you to the glue factory -"

Lorna cut off her mad shouting as the sound of another growl caught her attention and brought her back to what had originally scared her horse off. When she slowly got off the ground and turned around she found two glowing yellow eyes staring back at her, large teeth gleaming in the moonlight. She quickly drew in a sharp breath, heart pounding in her ears, slowly leaning down to grab out her only remain weapon, a small hunting knife. Just as she had grabbed onto the hand of the knife, the massive lone wolf let out a large snarl before jumping onto her, giving her no time to react and forcing her to drop her knife so that the wolf wouldn't tear into her face.

Lorna gave a pained shout as she felt the wolves claws dig into the side of her arms and her chest. _'There goes my chance at whoring.'_ she thought in grim amusement.

As her arms began to weaken, she began to look around and found that her knife hadn't fallen that far away from her that she couldn't grab it. She quickly put her forearm against the wolfs neck to keep it at bay before struggling to reach the knife. Once she grabbed it, she quickly shoved it into the wolves chest, forcing the knife into its heart. The wolf gave a pained filled yelp before collapsing onto her, knocking the breath out of her again.

She gently moved the wolf off of herself, pushing herself into a sitting position. She gave a sigh of relief before letting out a pain filled huff as the adrenalin wore off and the scratches the wolf had left began to ache.

Lorna looked at her arms finding large wounds that would likely scar, the ones on her chest not being to deep. "Well let's hope that these don't become infect."

Lorna looked at the dead wolf beside her, before gently giving it a pat. "Sorry, but it was either me or ya. And I'd prefer to be alive for just a bit longer at least." Lorna wiped her knife clean on her brown, which used to be white, maid dress before placing it back into her boots, standing up. She wobbled slightly as her head became dizzy before shaking it off and going in the direction that she had thought her horse had gone off to. "Now, where is that fuckin' horse. Me and him are gonna have a _real_ long chat before he's off to the glue factory."

Lorna never did find her horse or supplies.

 **Howdy, this chapter isn't a favourite and in my opinion very rough, but I hope you enjoy it though.**

 **Anyway after this chapter I have three more chapters that have been written up and just need a bit of tweaking, however I have had no motivation to write any more and have only been editing which is kinda annoying cause I actually want to finish a story for once, but whatever I guess.**

 **Anyway, I'll probably be posting every monday until I run out of chapters and we'll see what happens from there.**

 **Guest: I'll probably end up doing that lol, but thank you for the suggestion. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

 **PUBLISHED: 4/03/2019**

 **EDITED: -**


	5. CHAPTER TWO

_**The Art Of Mastering How To Rob (sorta)**_

 **{MAY 2ND, 1889}**

 **{RHODES}**

Now Lorna knew the art of robbery and thought herself to be _okay_ at it. After all, Alice only had a small amount of time to teacher her in between being a maid and teaching her other important things, such as use a knife properly and efficiently, which in retrospect she was _very_ thankful for.

Let's go back a few days ago, when Lorna was only just reaching the small town of Rhodes. She was able to scavenge enough coins on the ground as she walked down the trail to get her something to eat and drink, as well as bandages and a small amount of medicine for her scratches (and was she ever so grateful that the wolf wasn't rabid and was indeed just hungry), and even a few nights stay at the saloon that they had. However she knew that that money was very limited and would have to soon resort to other ways to get the money.

And she wasn't going to whore herself, that was for sure. She had nothing against women that did it, she just didn't believe herself to be all that good, afterall the only times she had done the act was with the stable boy who was a few years older than herself with just as little experience, causing many awkward encounters. Plus she was missing some digits and had numerous scars, she didn't think men would be into a young women that hadn't been unmarked.

She wouldn't rob women because she found that they always were sober and on high alert, smart as well if you will. It was as well as that they didn't really feel like making out with Lorna, so she couldn't rob them when they had let their guard down.

And so it led to robbing men that were so wasted that they couldn't even see straight when it was late at night and most people had gone to sleep.

It went alright for the first night. She was able to get around $12.55 in just loose change from the pockets of men that she had been making out with, there hands too busy fondling and groping her to notice any different, as well as their mouth being occupied.

It was the second night of her time in Rhodes that was the real problem.

She had began to walk the man upstairs that she had convinced to come with her to have a 'good time'. It helped that the guy was seeing double of everything and didn't know left from right. She lead him into a room and gently pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him and straddling him, running her hands all over his chest and sides.

As she smirked seductively down at him, she silently slipped her hand into his pocket finding a few coins, leaning down to giving him a rough kiss to distract him. The man let out a pleasure filled groan as Lorna felt him up. Or at least as far as he knew, she was feeling him up.

The man grabbed a fistful Lorna's hair that she had decided to leave out to make her look more seductive, grinding against her as more groans left his mouth.

"Ah yeah sugar, ah just like that."

Lorna could have rolled her eyes at the way the man was reacting. He wouldn't be acting that way when she would leave him high and dry and wanting more. But that would be when she would make her great escape.

As she continued to let the older man grab at her and dry hump her, she continued to stash any valuables she could find from within his pockets into the left side of her corset, were her breasts hide what was stashed. Just as she was about to push him away, the door was forced open with a heavy bang.

Lorna gave a sharp look to the door, a frown adoring her features as she watched two other men enter the room, one tall and on the fatter side and one smaller and more like a string bean. _'Coulda sworn I made sure that was locked..'_

"Walter, ya stupid bastard, ya can't afford a whore.." As one of 'Walter's' friends paused to take in the situation, Lorna quickly got off of the man, making a run for the door that the men were standing in front of. Both moved out of the way with bewildered looks as they watched her run before turning back to there slightly more sober friend who had began to check his pockets before realisation spread across his face.

"That stupid bitch! She tricked me! She fuckin' stole all of ma money! I'm gonna kill 'er!"

Lorna snickered to herself as she walked calmly down the stairs, hearing the shouting coming from the room become louder as they all began shouting and looking for her. She turned to the left at the bottom of the stairs, about to enter her room and see what treasures she was able to snatch, when she was grab by her arm roughly and pulled back into a chest, the sound of a gun being cocked very clear from where to was pointed near her ear towards her head.

 _'_ _Oh shit, this might actually be bad.'_ Lorna grimaced at the thought and looked slightly to the left to see that she was being held by the fatter one of Walter's friends, a grin spreading across his face as he released that he had found the right girl. 'Walter' and 'string bean' stood in front as well, a nasty frown spread across his face as he looked at her, or at least tried to.

By now the rest of the establishment was watching the situation and how it would unfold, most warry at the sight of guns.

Lorna took a calming breathe before releasing a sweet grin at all the men, feigning innocence. "And what may be the problem gentlemen? This don't seem like your gonna be very friendly."

'Walter' sneered at her. "Give me back ma stuff, bitch, and maybe a'will let ya walk away without to many wounds."

"Sir, I think you may 'ave mistaken me for someone else. You see, you appear to be half drunk. Why! You can't even stand staight without stumbling slightly to the side." She was really thanking Alice for all those lessons on how to appear innocent now. She just hoped that she was a good enough actress that they would fall for it.

'Walter' clearly didn't appreciate being called drunk as he took a clumsy step forward, before giving her a hard whack across the face, sending her head flying to the left. ' _Ah shit_ ,' she gave a grimace at the stinging sensation ' _that'll bruise for sure._ '

The guy holding her began to pat her down, searching for the stolen goods. When he couldn't find them he released her, pushing her away which caused her to stumble to the ground. "She ain't got shit on 'er. Let's just go."

Lorna watched them all leave to search for the 'right' thief. Once they were out of sight she gave a slight smirk before pushing herself off of the ground and faced the people that were still watching after what had happened. "Thank ya all kindly for the help that all y'all offer. Much appreciated." she gave a sarcastic curtsy before heading to her room. Once she entered she dropped everything she was able to collect from within her corset onto the wooden desk. She collapsed on the bed, minding her sore cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day Lorna was walking around town, collecting food for her supper and few extra blankets when it got cold at night. She was just about to head back to the saloon but paused when she saw the gun shop. _'Hmmm,'_ she squinted her eyes at the shop before heading in, _'I will be needing somethin' to protect myself with on the road. Can't let nothin' eat me alive, be it man or animal._ '

"Afternoon, sir." Lorna said with a nod of the head.

The store clerk nodded back to her. "Afternoon, ma'am. And what can I get for you? Unusual to see a _woman_ in here after all."

Although annoyed by the women comment she plastered on a fake sweet smile. "Why, but I am a small helpless women who has no man to protect myself. I just wanna be sure that I can be safe."

"Ah, right you are ma'am. Here have a look through the catalogue, see if there is anything you may like." The clerk looked hesitant for a second before giving into his thought with a sigh. "And - oh why not - I'll take 30% of the price of the gun because you be all by yourself."

Lorna gave a coy smile to the man. "Why thank you, sir. How kind."

The gun that she ended up picking out was a small cattleman's revolver. Although it wasn't the best, it would still get the job done. She also brought two cartridges of ammunition.

As she was leaving the shop, stuffing the gun into her belt, which was covered by the cardigan she wore, and ammunition into her grocery bag, she spotted the men that had harassed her last night after she had robbed them.

She stopped dead in her tracks and began to walk the other way, hoping they hadn't caught sight of her. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

"Hey! You're that bitch that robbed me!"

Lorna glanced back, seeing 'Walter', 'Fatty' and 'String Bean' making a dash her way. _'I thought they believed that I wasn't the one to rob them..'_. She took off into a sprint back to the saloon where she hoped there would be somewhere to hide. She crashed through the saloon doors, drawing the attention of the three customers that were in there and the bartender, before she made a mad dash to hide behind the counter.

"Hey! You ain't aloud back here."

Lorna looked towards the bartender and made shushing motions, offering him a few coins to keep quiet. He raised his eyebrows at her but otherwise took the cash quickly when the doors were slammed open again and the treo walked in.

"Any of you seen a brown bitch run in here. We have business wit' 'er."

Before anyone else could speak the bartender spoke, half paying attention to them as he continued to clean glasses like it was any other day. "No gentlemen, but I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave if you're going to act in such barbaric ways." He paused for a dramatic effect, causing Lorna to roll her eyes at his acting but keep quiet. "And no, I have not seen a 'brown' women walk in here. If I had I'll surely let you know next time you come in here."

Lorna listened as the men shuffled around no doubt trying to see if the bartender was lying or not.

She heard one of them exhale. "Fine. Let us know next time you see her, she needs to pay." The sound of footsteps exiting the establishment was heard as the walked out the door, the slam of the door following. She waited a few more moments to make sure they were really gone, before jumping up into a sigh of relief, smiling at the bar attendant that still looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lorna gave a shrug as she sat down on one of the stools. "Hey, gotta make money somehow." she placed a few more coins on the counter. "And can I get a shot of your strongest drink, I'm gonna be needing it."

As he made the drink, he looked at her with a questioning look. "What were they chasing you for? I don't want no trouble in here."

"Stole from the leader looking person cause he was drunk, but I got caught by his friends. I was hoping I wasn't going to run into any of them." She shot the alcohol back as it was handed to her, before cough at the burn it left in her throat. "Holy shit, that is some good _strong_ shit. Any way, names Lorna Cain."

"Henry Coleman. What's a young girl like yourself doin' in these parts all alone?"

"Hey, don't give me that sexist shit, I am a strong independent woman. No man would change that. Plus you ain't that much older then myself." Henry raised his arms sarcastically in surrender. Lorna rolled her eyes at him before chucking another coin onto the counter. "I'll have another one thanks. And to answer your question, I'm on the run. Just got out of Saint Denis a little over a week ago, if ma memory serves correct. I've had a pretty shit run though. Ma horse got spooked and ran with all ma shit, I got attacked by a wolf, which left scars, and I've had to resort to stealing from those that are so drunk they can't see, well that I don't really mind, I do mind being caught though. All I need is a horse and some money and I'll be set to continue ma journeys." She finished her rambling by throwing the shot back and placing it down with a content sigh.

Henry gave a hmm towards her. "Sounds to me like you have some pretty shitty luck."

"Fuckin' tell me about it."

"I think I can help you, or at least get you in the right direction."

Lorna looked at him with a hopeful look. "You'd do that, for little old me."

Henry rolled his eyes at her. "If you drop the innocent act, I guess I can. I feel a bit _sorry_ for you."

"Well if feeling sorry for me gets me somewhere to go, then by all means."

Henry, yet again, rolled his eyes at her, but smiled nonetheless in amusement. "Come back tomorrow afternoon, I'll see if they have any work for you to do down near Emerald Ranch."

Lorna got off of the stool and did a clumsy mocking curtsy, before heading to her room. "Thank you kindly . I'll do anything to repay ya. I mean, to an extent."

 **{MAY 3RD, 1889}**

 **{RHODES SALOON}**

The next day Lorna woke up in the afternoon after spending a majority of the night again robbing people. It was different this time however because she didn't get caught. When she looked outside the window and saw that the sun was well past noon, she quickly hopped out of bed and put on her old maid outfit, that was in a desperate need of a wash, and a worn cardigan. She quickly fixed her hair into two long plaits before trying to shove her boots on, hopping around the room as she did.

Once she was ready she exited her room and headed straight for the bar that Henry was behind, fixing drinks for the few men that loitered around.

She gave Henry a friendly, but coy smile as she leaned against the bar. " , my good friend, how are you?"

Henry chose to ignore her at first in favour of serving drinks towards the men before he turned to her with his own false smile. " , how can I be a good friend when we met yesterday."

Lorna raised her eyebrows at him before giving a dramatic sigh, answering him in the poshest accent she could perform. "My, I hadn't thought that you'd be so hurtful, and yet here you stand sprouting such things." Lorna dropped her dramatics to answer him in all seriousness. "Besides, you been considered a good friend since you decided to help me with those men yesterday, as well as offering to help me with a way out of here."

"Right." Henry looked around him to see if anyone was watching them before leaning in closer to Lorna, who sent him a suggestive look that he returned with narrowed eyes, not amused with her flirting. " , I was able to contact Emerald ranch's owner, and he has had a proposition for you."

Lorna leaned in closer. "I'm listenin'."

"He will get you there fast and safely if you do his dirty work."

"And what the fuck does that entitle?" Lorna asked with a raised eyebrow, slightly suspicious.

"Well it'll mostly mean taken care of the horses. Clean up after them, feed them, exercise them. All that shit." He gave a quick glance around again to make sure that nobody was still paying them any mind before continuing. "But it could also mean eliminating anything that could stand in the way of his business or the safety of his stable."

"So basically a hired gun that mucks up horse shit as well."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Sure if that's what you want to call it. He'll pay you well if your good enough as well. Of course this all has to be discrete and you best to keep your identity covered."

"Yeah well no shit, if somethin' were to happen then I ain't want nobody to know who I am. There is a slight problem though."

"What is it?"

"Ain't never killed nobody before."

Henry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Didn't you say you were on the run? Would it be a problem, cause he ain't gonna take you if you won't do what he wants."

She shook her head in denial. "I don't have a problem killing someone that has done bad. I think. I mean, we'll find out cause I'm taking that job."

Henry smiled towards her before sticking out his hand for a hand shake so that they could seal the deal. Lorna took it without hesitation.

"Good. Now," He glanced down at the clothes that she was wearing and gave a slight grimace. "You're gonna need some new clothes. Some pants and a blouse would fit you good for the job you'll be doing. I should have some smaller stuff in my room that would fit you. Can I trust you to get it without robbing me blind?"

Lorna gave a mock offended look. "How dare you. I wouldn't rob from someone that has helped me so much." and she had meant the last part. She was forever in his debt and would forever be so for all the help he had offered to a complete stranger.

She gave him a slight wave as she headed to his room and he got back to actually doing his job. Once she found his room, she searched through some drawers and found some smaller pair of brown pants, probably from when he was younger. She couldn't find a blouse, cause he was a _man_ and men didn't own _blouses_ , but she did find a larger white shirt that she tucked into the pants that she slipped into. The pants were slipping a bit so she also grabbed one of his belt that, when she eventually came back to this town, she would give back to him. Lastly, although he didn't say she could have it, she slipped on his hat that wasn't too tall, with a rounded crown and wide flat brim. She left a few coins on his table just incase he had wanted the hat. Once she was done she secured her gun onto her belt and a small satchel she had brought from the shops around her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror before giving herself a satisfied looked. " Cain, ya looking good."

Once she exited his room, walking back out into the bar, she stopped sight at seeing the sheriff within the bar, appearing to be asking questions. She quickly hid behind the wall that she had just walked past, leaning slightly around to listen, pushing the hat down to cover her face just incase. As she listen closer she could her the mention of 'women', 'thief' and 'wanted'. That was enough to stay hidden. As she was thinking of a way to get out of this situation, she saw that Henry was looking at her and discreetly pointing towards the back entrance. She gave him a small genuine smile before bring the hat over her face, walking in between people to blend in, and quickly leaving though the back entrance.

"Damn, now that was an adrenaline rush."

"Yeah, and if you don't want to be caught I'd leave now."

Lorna looked over her shoulder as Henry rushed out after her pushing her in the direction of a small carriage that lay waiting. "I was able to set up the carriage for you while you were taking your time getting changed. But you've gotta go now, otherwise you'll be caught."

Lorna tried to resist his pushing to talk to him. "Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses. At least let me thank you before ya send me on my merry way."

Henry did stopped pushing her, and waited anxiously. "Make it quick, please."

Lorna gave a real smile towards him before pulling him into a quick hug. As he stood stiff and still in the hug, she gave a smirk as she quickly reached up and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. She then let him go and headed towards the carriage, leaving him dazed and slightly confused on why she did it, but not unhappy about it.

Just as she was about to enter, she turned back with a question on the tip of her tongue. "Hey, why did ya decide to help me, a complete stranger that you could get in trouble for helping."

Henry snapped out of his dazed like state to answer her question. "...You remind me of someone." He gave a little smirk before looking her up and down. "It also helps that you've got a pretty face."

Lorna gave him a wink as she enter the carriage, slightly satisfied from the answer and ego boost. "Don't I know it. I'll be back. One day, to pay ya back for everything that ya 'ave done for me." She gave a final wave before the carriage took off.

Henry stood and watched as it went into the distance before shaking his head with a smile and heading back into the bar were he could hopefully clean up the mess she had left behind and get the sheriff out of the bar.

' _That woman…'_

 **I love Lorna, and Henry, god I love them both.**

 **This won't be the last time you see Henry don't worry, he becomes very important to Lorna**. **(If I continue and find the motivation that is lol)**

 **Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, being that it was more of a filler chapter than anything.**

 **Next chapter Lorna will have arrived at Emerald Ranch and we will be introduced to a very important character...**

 **PUBLISHED: 11/03/2019**

 **EDITED: -**


End file.
